


After Class Fun

by Cookiejuice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, classmates au, innappropiate use of classroom furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Kylo Ren catches you staring during class, but he doesn’t seem to mind.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	After Class Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a babe on discord <3 lmk if you enjoy!

You tapped your pen against your desk as the teacher rattled on about whatever it was that he decided would be the current topic. You weren’t paying attention either way. No, your eyes were on the classmate two rows in front of you. His black hair cascaded just over his broad and masculine shoulders in thick waves, his back straight as he appeared to actually pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

You sighed, resting your chin in the palm of your hand. You and Kylo had maybe only spoken like five words in the few months since the school year started, but yet here you were, staring at him in the middle of class. As if on cue, he turned around and caught your stare. You almost dropped your pen as your gazes locked. As you scrambled to regain composure, he looked at you with a single raised eyebrow, lips slightly pursed in what seemed a look of disgust.

He turned back to the lesson, and you let out a sigh of relief. Those dark eyes seemed to bore into you with an intensity you’d never seen before. It was kinda hot, actually. You noticed your mind starting to wander, but you tried to focus it to the lesson. It was the last class of the day, so once it was over you could go back to your dorm. Possibly masturbate. Your eyes wandered to Kylo again, who shifted his position to one where you could see the defined muscle of his upper arms under the fabric of his shirt. You were most definitely going to masturbate later.

When the final bell rang, you stretched your arms above your head and started packing your bag. After all, you were in no hurry. As you closed your bag up, you looked up, noticing the classroom was all but empty, safe for you and Kylo. The teacher wished you a “good weekend” before leaving the room, leaving just you and Kylo. You swallowed, averting your gaze to your desk and not daring to look up as you heard the door close and footsteps walking towards you.

“I’ve felt your stares. Felt them for a while now, actually”. Kylo’s voice was low and husky, and you slowly looked up, almost toppling backwards in your seat as you realized he was leaning over the desk towards you, his palms flat on the wooden surface. “I— I’m sorry?”, you managed to stumble out, and he chuckled in response. “You’re not. But that’s okay, I suppose”. He hovered even closer, your faces almost touching. “You’ve been a naughty girl, and naughty girls need to be punished, don’t you think?”

Your breath caught in your throat as you looked at him. Was he.. suggesting what you thought he was suggesting?! “H-here?” Your voice was barely above a whisper, and your hands started to tremble slightly from the nerves. His lips, his perfect plush lips, curved into a smirk. “There is no one here but us, babygirl. Can I call you that? Babygirl?” You felt a shiver run down your spine at the nickname, and you nodded. “Yes.. _sir_ ”. Not sure it was even possible, his eyes darkened at your words, and he forcefully pressed his lips against yours, slipping his tongue in when you gasped.

The kiss was short and forceful before he pulled away. “Get up and come here”. His tone was commanding, and you got up from your seat, walking around your desk so you stood in front of him. He turned the both of you around so your back was against your desk. “Wearing such a short skirt when it’s fall… I’d almost think you were hoping for me to ravage you after class”, he chuckled, running his hands up your bare legs and under your skirt over your plump thighs. “Maybe I was”, you replied, meeting his gaze.

“Naughty, dirty girl”, he chuckled again, running his hands higher up your thighs and squeezing your ass as he dipped down to place kisses on the exposed parts of your neck. Resting your hands against his chest, you arched into him, your eyes fluttering shut at the gentle kisses and kneading fingers on your ass. A loud gasp left your throat as you felt his teeth against your neck, biting down. Kylo smirked down at you, fingers digging even more into your flesh.

You huffed, tossing your head back as he unzipped your hoodie, exposing your lace bralette. Your nipples hardened at the cool air hitting them through the thin fabric, and you shivered. Another gasp left your throat, followed by soft mewls as you felt Kylo’s lips wrap around one of your nipples through the fabric. The hands on your ass became rougher as he moved to the other nipple. Pulling back, he lifted your ass up and unto your desk, lifting up your skirt as he did so your bare cheeks were on the cool wood.

Lips crashed against each other again, and you wrapped your arms around him as you kissed him in desperation, your legs wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. He groaned, and you felt a hard buldge as your crotches ground against each for but a split second. One of his hands dipped into your underwear, fingers teasing your slit. “So wet already.. you really are a dirty girl, aren’t you?”, he groaned out, and you gasped when you felt the tip of his finger enter your slit.

“Please Kylo.. fuck me”, you whined, and he looked at you, catching your pleading gaze. Taking his hand out of your underwear, he unzipped his fly and unbuttoned his jeans while you shimmied out of your panties, letting them hang off your ankle. You laid eyes on Kylo’s cock, the large appendage looking deliciously hard, and you licked your lips at the sight of it. “You want it, don’t you? Want my cock?”, Kylo teased, and you nodded. “Not yet, babygirl”. You whined, trying to rub yourself against him, but his hands on your hips keep you in place.

His hands travel lower, grazing your inner thighs, and you gasp. “What are you—“ Your words are swallowed by his kiss, and your hands find refuge on his broad shoulders. You moaned into his mouth as his thumb grazed your swollen clit, one of your hands moving up to tangle in those thick, soft tresses. He flicked your clit with his thumb, rubbing it in slow circles, steadily working up a faster tempo. A shiver ran down your back, and you tried to keep the volume of your moans low, feeling the first waves of your orgasm building up.

Kylo’s mouth moved to your jawline, down your neck, latching itself unto your collarbone. You arched into him as he ravaged your clit, pretty sure his teeth would leave a bruise. You didn’t care. The waves of your orgasm came faster and harder, and your legs started trembling. “Yes, good.. cum for me”. Kylo’s voice was a low growl against your ear, and with a few more firm rubs of his thumb, your orgasm hit you. You bit down on his clothed shoulder to soften your moan, and Kylo hissed as your hips spasmed.

He moved away from your clit to rub small circles on your inner thighs as you came down from your high. You looked at him, panting and sweaty, lips parted in post orgasm bliss. “Kylo… please fuck me..”, you whispered, spreading your legs wider for him, leaning your hands next to you on the desk and leaning back, while not breaking gaze. “Fuck. How can I resist when you look so delicious”. His hands on your hips again, he lifted you up slightly, and you leaned back unto the desk to make it easier for him.

Kylo lined himself up with your entrance, then entered you torturously slow. Sitting up on your elbows, you watched how his cock slid into your wet and needy cunt, and he seemed to watch as well. Both of you appeared mesmerized, groaning once he was fully sheathed. You locked eyes again, Kylo’s hands rubbing up and down your thighs. “You look so hot like this, and you feel so good around my cock”. You didn’t have time to respond as he began pounding into you relentlessly.

You brought your arm up to your lips, biting into the fabric of your hoodie to suppress your moans, back arching as Kylo pounded into you. His hands roamed over your belly, up to your breasts, kneading them. You locked eyes with him when you felt a specific desire coming up, letting go of your arm and reaching for his hand, leading it towards your throat. His eyes widened, and he growled as his hand wrapped around your throat, applying pressure in the most delicious way.

Your legs wrapped around his waist, his cock plunging deep inside of you, your bare ass against the wooden desk, and his hand around your throat, you felt another orgasm coming up. Which surprised you, as you’d never cum from penetration before, but you weren’t about to complain. Kylo’s hair was a mess, teeth baring in an almost feral way as growls slipped past his lips. His thrusts grew more erratic as the waves of your second orgasm grew closer. The two of you locked eyes, and he didn’t have to speak for you to know what he wanted to ask. “I’m on birth control. So please—“, you whined, clutching the arm that was holding your throat with both hands.

Kylo groaned at that, thrusting into you so hard that you felt the desk shaking. When his climax hit, he shuddered against you, pushing in deep as to fill you up. The feeling of his cum inside of your cunt, combined with an extra tight squeeze around your throat, brought you over the edge as well. His hand left your throat, coming down to rest on your hip, his thumb tracing circles on the skin as you both came down from your high. “Holyshit”, you panted after a moment of silence. “Holyshit indeed”, Kylo nodded, and you couldn’t help giggling when you locked eyes, to which Kylo chuckled,

He pulled out, and you felt a soreness in your inner thighs now that you weren’t filled anymore. He walked away towards his desk, rummaging in his bag. You couldn’t help more giggles, as his cock was still hanging out of his jeans. And altho it was still a very impressive sight even when flaccid, the whole picture was just too comedic. Kylo walked back to you with some napkins, and you felt your cheeks redden when he started to clean you up. Once he felt satisfied with his work, he helped you back into your panties.

As you shimmied your panties over your ass, he tucked his cock back in the confines of his boxershorts. He held out his arm for you to hold unto when you stood up after zipping up your hoodie. “Uhm. Thank you”, you mumbled, fidgeting with the hem of your sleeve. “For the cleanup, I mean! Not the sex! I mean the sex was great too, obviously, but you know—“ You were cut off by his lips on yours. The kiss was gentle this time, and you felt his hand on your lower back as the other gently caressed your (probably) messy hair.

“I get it, babygirl”, he chuckled when he parted. “Now, I know we kind of started backwards, but how about we go to my dorm, and I make us some dinner? I make a pretty good pasta alfredo, if I say so myself”. You blinked, then laughed, bumping your head against his chest. “I’d like that”.

And as you walked out of the classroom together, backpacks slung over your shoulders, Kylo grabbed your hand, intertwining your fingers.

Seems like being caught staring wasn’t too bad after all.


End file.
